This is the way
by Datenma
Summary: IsaacIvan, FelixPicard Abandoned and alone, Ivan doesn't expect much from life...that all changes when the professor of a special school comes to take him away.
1. This is the way

Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? scratches cheek I haven't fallen out of love with GS – it's still such an amazing game but I've been busy XD Really busy. But I'll be trying to make a comeback with this story (while I figure out where my other stories were going).

Warnings: Shounen-ai and bad language – don't like either XD how are you going to live in this world?

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or the characters…but since Camelot's not doing anything with them…I should just go there and buy them XD

Note: It's from Ivan's pov…if there's any typos and whatnot…I apologize XD I just don't feel like reading over it myself.

Read and review please!

**This is the way…**

**Prologue**

The last words you said to me have been running through my mind for the past few months, ruling my life and controlling my actions. My thoughts are no longer my own but a cruel copy of yours, just the way you would have wanted, just the way you have been trying to change me ever since we first met.

I was lost and alone at that time. No one wanted me because of my powers, they were afraid of me because I was different and the fact that I had difficulty controlling those powers did little more than make matters worse. I ran away from my foster family – they were too kind to me, keeping me even though I knew they were scared, scared of me and scared for themselves. What would happen to the family supporting the town freak? Because they had taken care of me for so long and had asked for nothing in return, I thought the only thing I could do, the only right thing for me to do was to run away. And so I did. I was only seven-years-old at the time and had little idea how to survive in a big city on my own and the random peaks in my power left me weak and defenseless. I figured it was only a matter of time before someone found me and…

You'd be surprised how cruel people can be – even to children – when they are frightened of something. You lose control of your body and your mind. Fear clouds your judgment and you don't care what you do so long as the thing you're afraid of disappears. Regardless.

I'll never forget that day for as long as I live, no matter how hard I try to put it behind me where it belongs. It was raining that day, though it was the middle of spring so it rained a lot. I was sick so my powers were acting up more than usual. I was hiding in a deserted alleyway but only a few hours had passed before a local gang came across me.

"Look what we have here, boys…the town freak." The leader sneers at me as he stands in front of his gang. I shiver in the cold, lifting my eyes up to them for a moment before looking away. "Now, now…are you too good to look at us?"

"What should we do with him?"

"Do with him? I was thinking something where we could all have a little fun with him. If you get past the fact that he is a freak, he is pretty." The man grasps my chin and forces me to look up at him, "Strange eyes…a really dark blue or…violet?"

I break out of his grip and glare up at him, trying to get up but sinking back to the ground with a groan. The leader smirks at me, folding his arms across his chest and looking back at his gang, "Looks like he's got some fight in him. We'll just have to take care of it." I press my back against the filthy wall of building behind me and close my eyes against the disgusting sight before me.

The sounds reaching my ear are muffled by my own mind screaming out in terror. I was only seven at the time but I knew…I knew better than anyone else the sins of man. Just as I feel a feverish touch against my skin, the sound of new footsteps reach me and they draw back. "Who the hell are you?"

"I don't think that that is going to be very important in a few moments." The man's voice is smooth and intelligent – like a refined scholar. I open my eyes and see him standing near the entrance to the alleyway, long light blue hair drawn back in a loose braid resting on his shoulder. He smiles softly at them, "I don't like to use violence to make a point but that seems to be the only way people like you will ever learn to understand people like us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm calling you stupid." The leader grits his teeth, balling his hands into fists and making a harsh motion towards the man.

"Get him!" They charged forward recklessly but the man steps back on his left foot and lifts his hand, making a quick motion with his fingers. I catch something strange wrapping around his wrist but it's gone as a jet of water flies from the tip of his finger, expanding and taking out the members of the gang running at him, leaving the leader the only one standing.

"Wha-what are you?" The man flexed his hand before dropping his arm back to his side.

"I am superior to you in every way." He glances at me before looking back to the gang leader, "Besides, don't you think that you're a little too old to be picking on little boys?" The leader points back at me.

"This guy is the town freak! No one cares about him!"

The man glances at me again, "Well, even if that were true, that's all about to change." He takes a step forward, "I will give you a chance to run away now and I suggest that you take it if you do not want to spend a few weeks in the hospital." He looked as if he was going to try to attack the man but something stopped him. He spat on the ground and ran out of the alley.

I watched the man, shivering in the rain and wrapping my arms around myself, trying my best to stop the tremors. He steps towards me but stops just far enough to give me my space. "Were you just going to let those boys do whatever they wanted to you?" I draw my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and hiding my face from him. "You know that my powers are similar to your own, there's nothing to hide from me. You could have at least fought back."

"What's the point? If I could even control my powers…more people would come and they'll just keep coming." I shake my head, "I'm tired. I don't want to keep running if I don't have to…if this all could end with my death, then all the better. No one wants me, it's just like that guy said." I lift my head and to my great surprise, find his handsome face twisted in anger. He raises his hand and slaps me across the cheek.

"I don't want to hear you say that! There's someone you're important to in this world – even if you don't know it, even if you haven't met them yet or can't remember them. You're here for a reason and if you can't see that, you just haven't been around the right people." He holds out his hand to me, "I'm here to help you, Ivan."

"How do you know my name?"

"We've been waiting for you."

-TBC-

I'm already writing the next chapter. The thing that's been holding me back was this odd horror story I've been working on. It's taken me a year almost and it's come down to two books XD But it's a lot of fun…sort of Resident Evil meets…shounen-ai. I've changed the character names so much it's insane. And I've gotten in Flyff – this cute little MMORPG XD the name's Ayuma if you play – look me up. I'll be the one shouting "Will yaoi for penya"


	2. It will begin

Thanks for the reviews…I'm not quite sure about the X-Men thing…but er…:waves flag: Yeah:bows deeply: I could never fall out of love with Golden Sun! Not while Ivan stays so cute and Robin so pretty! Anyway, I'm glad it's liked so far – I'll try to live up to your expectations as well as my own.

Note: So, I'm going to try to keep each chapter as a follow up with the name of the story. Example – This in the way…it will begin. I've already started to lay out each chapter title and had a few giggles with imoto-san Hosh about the things that will lead Ivan to Robin. Also, please note, the kiddies are just that…Ivan is seven at the beginning, Robin nine, and Garcia ten. Picard, Alex, and Mary are in their mid to late twenties because I can see Mary as the overprotective mother type to the kids – and as much as Picard pals around with the crew, he still is a lot older than them (though not by Lemurian standards). And Alex…well, was it ever stated how old he is? He was Mary's student so I would like to say around her age or younger but his looks just don't grant leeway for that assumption.

Also, I decided to change the surnames for this because…this isn't set in Japan like my other modern day GS stories and I also didn't think it right since Robin was the only one with a Japanese name.

I had some fun with this chapter but I think it went a little fast…though for the most part, I wrote this while I was on AIM and I could barely keep up with the seriousness of the story and the insanity of Masa and imoto-san...not that that makes me love them any less.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun! Refer to the prologue for any other warnings. I am not held responsible for your stupidity! (you aren't my kid)

Read and review please! No flames! Flames just fuel the fire!

**Chapter 1: It will begin**

"I'm here to help you, Ivan." I stare at his hand hesitantly, even as I start to reach out for it.

"How do you know my name?"

A soft smile captures his lips and his face lightens, "We've been waiting for you for a very long time, Ivan."

"We?" He takes my hand and helps me to my feet.

"I will be able to explain everything to you later, but not here. Please, just come with me. What else do you have to lose?" I let my gaze drift to the rain-slicked streets, cars zipping past. What do I have to lose? I had nothing. No home, no family, and no friends. I was the town freak. That was all I had ever been, all I had ever known.

"Alright…"

Funny how one word could seal your fate – for better or worse, I had chosen a path that I would have to follow for the rest of my life. All because of that man. I suppose that the uncertainty is what makes life worth living but at the same time; it is what keeps some people from living their lives to the fullest, not willing to give up what they have for something better or something worse.

He leads me to a car parked on the street corner, opening the passenger side door before coming around and getting in through the driver's side, "Buckle up." He warned, sticking the key into the ignition and revving the engine. I tug the strap across my chest and secure the buckle, keeping a wary eye on him the whole while.

"Can't you explain here? It isn't like we're out in the open now." He smiles.

"You're smart but it's still not safe. I can't explain anything to you until we get there." He holds up a finger, "Can you wait?"

"It doesn't sound like I have any other choice but to wait. Can you at least tell me your name? Since you know my name, I think it's only fair if I know yours too." He pulls out onto the street, driving down the street towards the other side of town.

"I guess that is true and you'll have to know it eventually. My name is Alex Delia. I knew your parents, your biological parents. They helped me a lot but back then, I wasn't strong enough to help them…and by the time I was, I just ended up making things worse." He stared ahead of him in silence, teal eyes misting over as he lost himself to his own mind. I could feel his thoughts trying to pierce my own consciousness. He tore himself from his thoughts and glanced at me apologetically, "They asked us to look after you. We may have failed the first time but I don't intend to let that happen again. Your parents wanted you to be able to control your powers without any problems."

I prop my arm on the door and stare out the window, muttering under my breath, "Then why did they leave me alone?"

I fall asleep some time after that, the car zipping smoothly down the street as the rain continues to pour down from the cloudy sky. Eventually the road becomes bumpy and I jerk awake after my forehead connects with the door roughly. Alex laughs, "Had a good nap? We're almost there; you should be able to see the lights after the next bend."

The rain is still beating down on the car but the city lights are nowhere to be found. A muddy road stretches out before us, a forest of trees spanning the fields to either side. Living in the city all my life, I had never seen anything like this before. There was something peaceful and relaxing about it. "Where are we?" I rub my eyes, still feeling drowsy.

"The countryside near the eastern part of the city, it takes a few hours if you drive so this part is pretty much secluded but it's still considered a district of the town." I fold my arms across the door and rest my chin on my arm, watching the trees fall away to reveal a mansion in the distance, the golden light from inside spilling out of the windows to light the driveway and part of the field surrounding it. "Impressive, right?" He laughs, "A lot of kids your age live there so you won't get lonely."

I turn quickly, "Wait a minute, please…kids my age?" He sinks back into the seat, "Is it an orphanage? I don't want to go back to an orphanage…" He parks the car out in front of the building, removing the keys from the ignitions and turning to me.

"It's going to be fine, this isn't an orphanage – it's a school, for people just like you, taught by people with the same powers." He holds out his hand and I catch the same strange flicker of something wrapping around his wrist before a small, glittering orb of swirling liquid appears in the palm of his hand. "It may be different from what you can do but it comes from the same source." The orb disappeared and he tapped his temple with a wink, "Your parents had the same powers and everyone in this school has them too, so you aren't alone."

"Can I really believe you when you say that?" He shrugs his shoulders, climbing out of the car and coming around the front to open the door for me.

"Why take my word for it when you can see for yourself?" I follow him to the building, standing on the porch with him as he rings the doorbell. There is a moment of silence before a collective shout reaches us followed by the sound of footsteps rushing to the door. He smiles at me, "They're excited to meet you."

"Ah…" The door flies open and a catch a glimpse of pale blue eyes curtained by sandy blonde hair before the owner crashes into me, stumbling to regain his balance. He catches me before I can fall back into the mud and Alex begins to laugh, clutching his sides as he doubles over.

"That's something I'd expect from Gerald, not you, Robin." The boy drops his hands back to his sides and takes a couple of steps back, shooting a strange glance at Alex.

"Professor, that's…!" He frowns to himself as the man continues to laugh and turns to me, "I'm sorry, it was rude of me. Please forgive me." He was about to turn and leave when the boy behind him clapped a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, grinning at me.

"Don't hog 'im all to yourself, Robin. So this is him? Hi! I'm Gerald!" He holds out his hand and I stare at it for a moment before reaching forward slowly. He grabs it and gives my hand a vigorous shake. "This guy is Robin, he's quiet all the time so don't let that bother you." Robin elbows Gerald and the younger boy backs away, clutching his stomach.

Finally, Alex recovers, straightening and wiping his eyes, "I think that's enough fun for now. Picard's in the study, right?" Robin nods, turning to him.

"He was showing something to Garcia and me when you arrived, I'm sure that they're still in there."

"Good, why don't you come along with us? Gerald, you should be in bed."

"What? But what about Robin? And Garcia! It's not fair!" He stomps his foot on the ground, puffing up his cheeks as he glowers at Alex. The man shrugs his shoulders, ruffling Gerald's hair as he moves past him.

"Don't complain to me, if you want to stay up later, you're going to have to fight with Mary about it. Until you get the courage to do that, you're going to have to go to bed when she says. Good night, Gerald." He laughs and motions to Robin and me, "Come on then." Gerald grumbles as we pass through the doorway but closes the door behind us before wandering off down a lit corridor.

"Mary is another professor here; she takes care of the students. She can be a little overprotective but you get used to it after a while." Alex smiles, glancing back at me, "Robin and Garcia have permission to stay up later than the younger kids because they're taught by Picard."

"Picard is the headmaster," Robin explains softly, "He only teaches a couple of students."

"The special ones," laughs Alex, earning a sideways glance from Robin, "I didn't mean it that way. Robin and Garcia are special cases, it's rare for us to realize our powers are a young age but it does happen, though most of the time it's not very strong. This one here could level a building without even breaking a sweat."

"That isn't true. We all have difficulty; don't pass our powers off as a joke."

"You're so uptight, Robin. Kids your age shouldn't take things so seriously. Ah why am I arguing with you? You don't listen to me anyway." He pauses before a wide doorway, leaning in and waving to someone inside, "He's here, Picard."

"Good, come in please." A young man with long, light blue hair and golden eyes flickering in the crimson firelight sat in a chair, a boy with chocolate colored locks sitting on a footstool next to him, watching him with rapt attention. The man smiled softly at me, "It's been a while, Ivan, so I doubt you remember me."

"We've meet…before?" He laughs, gesturing to another footstool. I sit in it hesitantly, glancing around as Alex and Robin find chairs and wait for the man to continue.

"Just once, when you were a baby, that's why I said I doubt that you would remember me. There's a lot I need to explain to you so I hope that you will hold your questions until I have finished." I nod slowly and he smiles again, "Good, first, my name is Picard Lansing, this is Robin Sinclair, Garcia Reynard, and I'm sure that Alex has already introduced himself. This school was established back when I was a kid by my grandfather, I realized my powers at a young age and was having difficulty controlling them. My grandfather figured that there were others like me who were going through the same thing, there may have been a great number of us in the past but now people with our powers are considered anything but normal, as I am sure that you have discovered well enough on your own.

"Since then, this school has been running secretly and the few professors here continue to teach the students until they can fully control their abilities without being overwhelmed or having them act on their own accord. Once that happens, they go on to live normal lives. We call ourselves Energists, our abilities are closely tied with our minds, which is why there is a great amount of stress when we draw upon our powers. Learning control is what helps to make that stress fade, it's still there but training will take care of that."

"You'll also have a good teacher;" Alex leafed through a book absently, "Picard is going to take care of you along with Garcia and Robin, since your powers seem to be developing at an accelerated rate."

"I-is that a bad thing?" Picard shot Alex a warning glare before sighing.

"Forgive Alex; he hasn't quite learned how to be tactful. It is true that our abilities are slow to develop without the proper training but there are certain occasions where the growth rate is much quicker, even without training. If you do not learn some control, it could prove dangerous."

"In other words…I don't have a choice in the matter." He leans forward, his eyes smoldering.

"You always have a choice. You can leave if you wish but I only want to help you. It would be for the best if you stayed here. No one here is going to force you to stay, I'll make sure of that, but it would make me happy if you did. I knew your parents; they were teachers here before they decided to leave and live a normal life. Even when they were living in the city, they continued to help with the school." He smiles, "They never expected anything in return but I still feel indebted to them."

"I never knew my parents," I whisper slowly, lifting my head to meet his golden gaze, "I doubt that I am anything like them. If you're expecting something great from me, it's a lost cause. I can't control my powers, let alone understand them…"

"That's not the point." Picard cut across quickly, "I am not asking you to be your parents and I do not expect you to follow in their footsteps. You do have the potential for greatness if you learn some control. We can teach you everything you need to know if you just give us the chance."

"What do you have to lose?"

"You don't have to decide right now, at least stay the night. You can leave whenever you want to – just ask Alex to take you back to the city." Alex looked as if he was going to try to protest but Picard shook his head, "This is his choice, Alex, we already discussed this beforehand. If he does not want us to help then we cannot force ourselves upon him." He smiles at me, "If you don't mind, Robin can show you to a room. There's a spare room next to yours, isn't there?"

"Yes, sir," Picard smiles warmly at him.

"That will be good then, if you need anything during the night, just ask Robin." He turns back to Garcia, signaling that that was the end of the conversation. Robin stood up and waited by the doorway for me, Alex giving me a short wave before disappearing down the hall.

"I didn't really ask any questions…" Picard pushed back his bangs.

"That can wait until tomorrow, after you've rested. You're sick, aren't you? Asking you to run around like this isn't fair. Until you rest, I won't be answering any of your questions." A playful smile captures his lips and his gaze softens, "Even if you don't decide to stay, I want you to make yourself at home while you are here."

I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth and rub the back of my neck, "Thank you…" I stand up and Robin flashes me a small smile before turning away and walking down the hall, slow enough for me to catch up and walk along side him. We move through the corridors in silence, something I am very grateful of. Just a few short hours ago, I was prepaid to die and now I am standing on the brink of something I never dreamed would have unfolded before someone like me.

Alex was right. What did I have to lose by staying here? The people I met so far were nice and it was better than dealing with the constant fear of going to sleep somewhere where a gang could find me. And the chance to learn more about my powers was a blessing if nothing else.

Robin finally stops in front of a door, giving the knob a twist and pushing it open to reveal a cozy room beyond. He steps back, giving me another small smile, "If you need me, I'm in the room next to this one. I'm a light sleeper so you don't have to worry about it. Good night." He walks down the hall to the next room and starts to go inside.

"Ah…Robin?" I blush as he turns back to watch me with pale blue eyes, "Thank you." I hurry inside before he has a chance to respond, closing the door behind me quickly. There's something about Robin…maybe we could be friends?

I try to get some sleep but the feeling of something heavy hanging over me prevents me from even closing my eyes. I sit up, glancing at the digital clock sitting on the desk pushed up against the wall opposite the bed. The bright blue light flashes 3:15 a.m. and somehow seeing that makes me less tired than I was before. I push the covers off and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, propping my elbows on my knees and dropping my face into my hands, staring out the window. The forest spreads out in the backyard, almost like one of those mythical faerie forests from the stories the nurses told at the orphanage. Going on for miles, a child's imagination could feed on a place like that for hours.

I will admit that I like it here, even though I haven't been here for long. But is staying here really an option open to me?

I drop my hands from my face and slip out into the hallway, glancing around. The lights are out and silence grips the corridor in its steely clutches. I swallow nervously and tiptoe down the hall, hovering in front of Robin's door for hesitant moment. I shouldn't bother him…this was stupid. I turn to go but the door open and I come face to face with the older boy. He ruffles his hair, leaning over me, resting his arm against the doorway. "Ivan?"

I fiddle with the edge of my shirt, "I-I don't mean to bother you…" I meet his eyes nervously, "But I couldn't sleep…" He watches me for a moment before smiling and pulling me into the room, closing the door behind us. The lamp sitting on the bedside table casts a comforting rosy glow around the room. Though there were only a few personal things visible, there was a warm, cozy feeling hanging in the air, wrapping around me like a soft blanket.

He moves over to the window, pushing it open and climbing onto the windowsill before leaning back out and reaching his hand out to me. "I want to show you something that helps me sleep," I take his hand and he pulls me forward, catching me as I stumble and lifting me onto the sill. I clung to him, knowing we were at least on the third floor of the mansion but he only smiles, slipping his legs over the side and hopping off the sill, taking me with him.

I clench my eyes, bracing myself for a fall that never came and I slowly open my eyes after releasing the breath I had been holding for a few minutes. I look up to see Robin with his head is turned up towards the once stormy sky. The storm clouds have faded from the sky, a million stars twinkling in the milky blackness. He releases my hand and leans against the railing surrounding the balcony, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "You can see more of the stars out in the country…away from all the city lights, that's why I like it here best of all."

I move forward, grasping the slick railing in my hands and studying the night sky. I never took the time to enjoy the stars before, I never thought about it, but actually being able to settle down for once without worrying if I was accepted or not…

"They're beautiful." He laughs softly and I glance at him, pausing to study his face bathed in the pale starlight, his eyes glittering. Watching him stare intently up at the sky, I am sure of it more than before. There is something special about this boy.

I smile to myself and lean against the railing, lifting my eyes to the stars again. I lost track of the time, just enjoying the peace of the calm after the storm, crickets chirping in a nearby bush, a cool breeze toying with our hair and clothes, caressing my face. A fair light across the horizon begins to chase the darkness away and I lean forward more to witness my first sunrise. Robin shifts next to me and I hear his voice, faintly at first but growing stronger, "I've been waiting for you, Ivan." I turn to him and our eyes lock, "I've wanted to meet you for a long time. I hope that you'll decide to stay here…"

"Robin…" I turn back to watch the sunrise, my heart pounding loudly in my ears but not loudly enough to block out his words. Such intensity…from someone so young…who is he?

I smile again as the sun peaks over the treetops, "I'll…stay, I want to stay…"

-TBC-

I hope that's all right. Somehow I feel it was lacking.

Alex: Because there wasn't enough me.

…Yeah…I'm sure that's not it. :giggles: No matter. Once I finish it, I can always go back and make it so much better! Read and review please! Once I find the time, I'll go back and play the games again…but I stopped playing TLA when I got to this one part in Contigo where Robin and Ivan have a moment 3 But I did really want to get my favorite boys to lvl 99 to see what their stats look like. I don't know why…I'm just that kind of gamer. :takes out noisemaker and blows it in Alex's ear: Happy Birthday to me! I would have had this up sooner but…FF is hatin'…:shakes head and shoots self for saying it:

Alex:snickers:


End file.
